<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the quarantine power outage au? by logastellusaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974704">this is the quarantine power outage au?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastellusaur/pseuds/logastellusaur'>logastellusaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Power Outage, Short, a small drabble that i wrote at 12am, i just wanted my daily dose of sapphic content, quarantine au, tamar’s afraid of the dark ok i love her sm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastellusaur/pseuds/logastellusaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically our ‘very good friends’ are in quarantine and there’s a power outage and ben and jerry’s buckle down motherhuggers this is my first published fic, please don’t bully me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is the quarantine power outage au?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>QUICK NOTE- i don’t mean to romanticize the situation. it’s important to stay safe and distant, and self isolation should be taken seriously. i wrote this for kicks. hope you all are staying safe, thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this truly necessary?” </p>
<p>“You coughed! I’m taking precautions for our safety, here.” </p>
<p>Nadia held a- she measured it exactly- six foot long stick in front of her. The end of it was pointed at her wife, who had a small frown on her face and a hand on her hip. </p>
<p>“You make all the grocery runs anyways,” Tamar protested, “if anyone’s been going outside it’s you.”</p>
<p>Nadia frowned at this. “You ran and got me Starbucks just yesterday!” </p>
<p>“That’s because we were out of milk and I know you hate black coffee.” Nadia frowned. Why did she have to know her that well? </p>
<p>Tamar smirked. “And besides,” she said, taking a step forward, which granted an immediate step back from Nadia, “if this whole thing kills us, I’ll be glad I got to spend my last days with you.” </p>
<p>So she was playing the flattery card, huh? Unfortunately, it always worked on Nadia exceptionally well. She lowered the stick. </p>
<p>Tamar took this opportunity to slide past Nadia in the hallway. A crack of thunder boomed from outside, and Nadia set the stick down. “Where do you think you’re going?” she called to Tamar. </p>
<p>“To get my daily fill of ice cream,” Tamar responded, continuing until she took a right into their kitchen. </p>
<p>Nadia skipped to follow her and checked her phone for the time. “It’s twelve thirty! You haven’t even had lunch yet!” </p>
<p>Tamar shrugged while opening the freezer and grabbing a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. “I’ve been keeping up with my workout routine exceptionally well, I deserve a reward.” She grabbed a spoon and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs so her feet hit the side of the counter ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Nadia sighed. “I guess you’re right.” </p>
<p>“Of course I am,” Tamar said nonchalantly, her words muffled by the spoon of cookies and creme, “these muscles don’t lie.” She flexed an arm at Nadia, who shook her head with a smile. </p>
<p>“You’re still eating an actual meal today, though.” </p>
<p>Tamar nodded. “Fair.” </p>
<p>Before Nadia could prod about what this meal would entail and when it would be made, she saw a flash of lighting from a window out of the corner of her eye, lightning boomed, and then the lights were off. </p>
<p>“Nadia?” Tamar whispered. </p>
<p>“I’m here.” Nadia turned her phone flashlight on to see a wide eyed Tamar. “I think we have some flashlights upstairs, I’ll-”</p>
<p>“No.” Tamar cut her off, grabbing her wrist as she turned away from her. Nadia met her eyes. “Stay.” Her wife’s voice trembled slightly. She understood all at once. </p>
<p>“You’re afraid of the dark?” When Tamar didn’t answer her, she added, “It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Tamar nodded, slowly. </p>
<p>“Here.” Nadia offered her free hand that wasn’t holding her phone to Tamar. “We’ll go get some flashlights together and then we can do whatever you want and eat ice cream, okay?” </p>
<p>They made their way upstairs, grabbing as many flashlights as they could find and a camping lantern that gave off a blinding amount of light.</p>
<p>Nadia led her wife to their couch, where she normally wouldn’t allow food of any kind on, but made an exception for tonight. Tamar hugged her knees to her chest, cradling the tub of ice cream. </p>
<p>Nadia slipped an arm around Tamar’s shoulders. Tamar leaned into her. The thunder became background noise. They sat there until the storm cleared up and the power came back on. Tamar celebrated it with a quick kiss before she threw away the empty tub of ice cream and called over her shoulder, “I’m still not sick, by the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>